


Shituation

by Bleeding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom, Constipation, Diarrhea, Fart, Farting, M/M, laxative, poop, pooping, shituation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding/pseuds/Bleeding
Summary: Draco really wants to see Harry on the toilet





	Shituation

Draco Malfoy was Horny, there really was no other way to put it. He carefully rocked his bottom against the library chair he was sitting on, anything to get a little friction to his _special_ wand as he watch his ''rival'' Harry Potter perusing the shelf, looking for a book or something. It wasn't like Draco cared as long as he got to watch that pretty little bum walking around him. They were alone for once, something that Draco was extremely thankful for. It really wasn't that often one could see the short potter boy without his two friends, Weasley and Granger. Draco continued to stare at Harrys bottom, imagine it doing _other_ things. 

You see, Draco Malfoy was a teenage boy with a fetish. A pretty gross one to that. He fondly remembered the day he discovered it. It had been a lonely night in one of the boy's bathrooms with Draco himself on the pot, trying to do a bowel movement, but being terribly constipated. All he could get out of him was gas, and very little of that too. Then in came another boy running, panting and farting up a storm. As soon as this new mysterious boy placed himself on the seat, he blasted diarrhea. It was loud and proud. Draco had been aroused from the first fart, and knew this was not a coincidence. He slowly, and as quietly as possible started to touch himself. Another boy rushed in as well.

"Goddamn Fred, you ran off without me!"

The boy had obviously been Fred Weasley, and the new boy George Wealsey. George had then proceeded to take yet another noisy dump in that bathroom, and between the sound from the two of them, all their farts and laughter, Draco had full on masturbated, moans and all, and the twins never had a clue.

Since that day, Draco sometimes hid in the bathroom, pretending to be constipated if somebody asked, just to listen to other boys pooping and farting. It was gross, he knew, but he found it so arousing. Once he heard a very embarrassed Harry Potter's stomach rumbling, and since that day it was his mission to see hear that particular boy in the bathroom, but he never seemed to catch the right time. Until today.

Draco had come down to the library to continue research on a laxative spell he had found in a book for healing. It wasn't too difficult if you could enchant something the person was ingesting. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw that Harry was indeed carrying a water bottle, taking a sip every now and then. Draco put all of his concentration into the spell, and whispered softy.

"Laxima"

Draco waited eagerly for the shorter boy to drink, and wen he finally did, his already stiffened wand, got worse. He didn't know how quick it would work, but seeing as he had enchanted the whole thing instead of just putting some enchanted drops, he guessed it wouldn't take too long. And he was right. About fifteen minutes after the first sip, Draco heard Harrys stomach gurgle, and saw his face crumple up. Harry looked around and didn't notice Draco sitting there. Thinking that he was alone, he let a huge one rip.

_"Fppfrfrttfrfrttfrftfrftfpppfrtrsss"_

A look of horror came onto his face and he bolted for the closest bathroom, not noticing the blonde following him.

Harry ran inside the bathroom, took the first stall and exploded. Fart after fart echoed thoughout the room. Draco took the stall next to him, and heard Harry sigh. He figured the poor boy was poo shy. Well he won't be able to escape this one, Draco thought as he masturbated.

"Whose there?" Harry whimperred when Draco let out a huge moan.

Draco blushed, but he had prepared for this. He made a fart noise with his lips, making it sound like he was just moaning though a bout of constipation.

"Why do you ask, Potter? Not wanting someone to know you're down with the runs?" He sneered and made another fart noise.

"Malfoy" The other boy said. "Just can't believe my luck today" and blasted some more liquid guck.

"Well, it seems to me we're both in, gmngmng, pretty weird situations, or should I say shitutaion?" Draco laughed and pretended to grunt and then fart, all whillst Harry had yet another blast.

"Give me some of yours, I much rather be constipated" The shitting boy complained.

" I could always get into your stall and rub your stomach, who knows, maybe I can catch whatever you have and get some relief." Draco didn't really dare to hear the answer to his very awkward question. But to hi utter astonishment, Harry said yes.

"But I'm warming you, this really isn't pretty"

"Don't worry you're always pretty to me" Draco whispered as he opened the stall door to Harry.

Said boy just stared, not only because of Draco's words, but because of the very awake dick now staring him in the face.

"Ill make you feel so much _better_ , Darling."


End file.
